Fukaboshi
Fukaboshi is a shark merman and also the first son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. Appearance Fukaboshi is an enormous, muscular shark merman, with a wide chest and large arms. He has long face, framed by wavy fair hair flowing down to his shoulders, a sharp and pointy nose, and a dot of some sort in the middle of his forehead. He has gills on his massive neck, and he sports a polka-dotted tail, with a dark garment around his waist, held up by an extremely long sash. He also dons a long band, which passes over his shoulders, drawing a circle around the back of his neck, and falls down to his waist, seemingly floating behind him; something all of the three brothers sport. He carries around a trident with him. Personality He appears to be protective of his country, as he himself went to look for the crew who had entered the island illegally instead of just sending his guards. He has a very serious demeanor, but is also polite, as he apologized for bothering the mermaids when he was about to leave the cove, and forgiving, letting the same mermaids go unpunished after discovering they were hiding the Straw Hat Pirates. He also seems to be very reasonable and wise, as seen when he was handling the hostage situation in Ryugu Palace, not losing his temper and keeping cool. He also seems knowledgeable of at least Luffy's abilities, as he was not surprised when he used Haki on a sea monster. Abilities and Powers As the first son of the royal family, he is by tradition the next one in line to take the throne should the current king die or otherwise abdicate his duties. As a prince, he has a great deal of authority in the country. From all indications, Fukaboshi seems to be an extremely strong individual: Hammond referred to him and his brothers as the three strongest in the Neptune Army, implying he has great physical strength and fighting prowess. The Minister of the Right also claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they were confronted by the princes. He also appears to be familiar with Haki, as he was not surprised when Luffy tamed one of the New Fishman Pirates' beasts, and commented that it was expected. However, it’s unknown if he can use the ability too. Weapons Fukaboshi carries around a trident, similar to the those used by the Ammo Knights, and, given his reputation, is presumably very proficient in its use. History He first appears in Mermaid Cove with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi, and appears to be looking for Luffy and his crew because of their illegal entry. The mermaids deny seeing any intruders. As Fukaboshi and his brothers are leaving, Sanji suffers a massive nosebleed resulting in critical blood loss. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then reveal themselves to Fukaboshi, begging anyone for a blood donation to save Sanji's life. Hammond and his group appear and attempt to capture the four Straw Hat Pirates. Fukaboshi witnesses Luffy's strength as the Straw Hat captain punches the New Fishman Pirates and stops their sea monster with Haki. He remains in Mermaid Cove after Keimi stole the gondola he was riding on to help Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper escape. After the Straw Hat Pirates left, Fukaboshi questions the mermaids on why they were hiding the Straw Hat Pirates and reveals that he was about to give them a message from Jinbe. He then speaks with Madame Shirley in Coral Hill, who reveals an ominous prediction to him concerning Straw Hat Luffy. After hearing the disappearance of some mermaids from the Mermaid Cove as well as Shirley's prediction, Fukaboshi takes caution of Luffy. He then sends a message concerning the Straw Hats to his father, King Neptune. Fukaboshi and his brothers then return to the palace on their royal gondola only to find that it has been taken over by the Straw Hat pirates after they subdued Neptune and the palace guards. Fukaboshi then speaks with Zoro through a Den Den Mushi hooked up to an intercom outside the palace bubble. Since the only way into the palace is the connection corridor (which is closed off), Fukaboshi willingly listens to Zoro's demands of allowing the Straw Hat crew to leave Fishman Island peacefully. Fukaboshi then reveals Jinbe's message. Trivia * His name comes from Fuka (鱶), another word for shark. * Fukaboshi may be modeled after Triton, son of Poseidon/Neptune, the god of the sea in Greek and Roman mythology, whose Fukaboshi's father is modeled after, but it has not been confirmed by Oda. Site Navigation de:Fukaboshi Category:Mermen Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Neptune Family Category:Polearm wielders Category:Grand Line Characters